Illusions
by Midnight Rosedrop
Summary: Emma Hemstead. A girl surrounded by strange occurrences. A daughter of two orphans. Mother gained a deadly unknown disease after Emma's birth. Dad seemed to commit suicide. Uncle figure faked his death to get away from the military. Now, she's embarking on a path that will change both her mind and soul with an unstable state alchemist and empty suit of armor. Her goal? Unknown.
1. Chapter 1

_When you trust your eyes_ _you lose your intuition._

* * *

Running.

I love to run.

I run every morning just for the fun of it.

However...

 **I DO NOT LIKE RUNNING AWAY FROM PEOPLE!**

Believe it or not it wasn't my fault that I was being chased this time... sorta.

* * *

I had just gotten into central when I passed I pile of ashes where the first branch of Central's National Library was suppose to be. A boy in a red cloak caught my eye. There was a large guy in armor next to a much shorter blonde in the red cloak. They seemed to be talking to a rather large guy from the military. As two more officers approached the group I got curious and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Major Armstrong," They said, addressing the large military guy. "You are to return to

Central, we'll be taking charge of the the Elric Brothers' protection.

"Oh come on!" The shorter one yelled, "As soon as I get home free, they saddle me with more bodyguards?"

My jaw had dropped, hit the ground, and ricocheted back into place. Those were the Elric Brothers?

I didn't think he'd be such a kid! I know he's the youngest state alchemist, but come on! After some bickering they really did seem like regular old teenagers. Being my ambitious self I walked right up to them.

"Hello, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist right?" I asked, addressing the vertically challenged one. I was assuming that he was the legendary young alchemist, thanks to all the rumors about him being short.

To the Elrics, I seemed to be only three inches shorter than the suit of armor, I had glass blue eyes, short and curly red hair, and a slender figure without any athletic ability, that gave off the impression I was in my early twenties. On the figure was a royal blue, short sleeved blouse and a green skirt.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Emma Hemstead, future state alchemist." I said proudly, trying to give him an impression a person that sold their soul to military, would actually care about.

He gave me a dark look before telling me, "Back off!"

"Oh good, you aren't a soulless dog of the military." I said, very relieved. I chuckled at the stupor look on his face. "You really are what they say, someone who hates the military but cares about people. However, no one knows why you joined the military, so no one knows for sure whether or not you are a puppet or your own soul."

"Goodbye, it was nice talking to you." I said in a very mature tone. He just nodded dumbly in reply.

As soon as I arrived at my destination, I jumped for joy, shouting, "I'm finally here!" I ran over to the place we had to apply and handed in my application. "Here you go!" I said cheerfully. "Oh, there maybe a typo on the date of birth page, but just ignore it. I like the idea of being young." I said as he began flipping through pages. He nodded, and I walked in with all the other alchemists. There were a lot.

Most seemed to look at me with glares but, I caught a few of the guys looking at me in a very disturbing manner. I cast those particular men a glare spawned by the devil himself, and a matching scowl. Most people were either mingling or showing off. I stood in the corner of the room watching them. It was a strange change in demeanor comparatively, all the people in the room were here for the funds for their research. It was a very classic move made by the military. Bribe the smartest people in Amestris with funding for research, while in turn they create weapons and distort their own morals. Pathetic in my opinion.

Of course the 'smart' people didn't even notice the traditional trap. I on the other hand, was here with my own reasons and intentions, not the stupid money.

When they finally called us into the testing room I was bored out of my mind! The first part of the test was full of questions about elements and the combinations they create. The most reappearing elements were carbon, hydrogen, helium, fiber, and oxygen. Of course there were others, but those were the most common. I breezed through that one easily. Especially the question on sugar's chemical formula, 12 Carbon, 22 Hydrogen, and 11 Oxygen. I'm pretty sure I chuckled at that question. The second part of the test was about basic laws, equivalent exchange, conversation of mass, gravity, and which transmutations were and weren't allowed. The last part of the test was to write a report of what research you'd be doing with the research money.

Mine read, As an alchemist and scientist I want to look into the many different types of alchemy and see if there are ways to combine them. I am most fascinated with both water and flame alchemy and hope to combine them at some point of time. However, I believe there are ancient types of alchemy that could change our society for the better. In which case I'll need to travel and get into places that I wouldn't be able to on my own.

I smiled at it. Short, blunt, sciencey, and honest...ish. Yep, sounds just like a state alchemist. I looked at the clock, we had seventeen minutes left. Looking around the room I noticed that only half of them had gotten past the halfway point and none of them had finished it. I tipped my chair back a bit and put my feet on the desk. I ignored the looks I was getting from the other testers. I knew I had gotten them all right and didn't worry about double checking them. Oh, and by the way I'm not cocky, just naturally smart. I let a smile crawl on my lips as I thought of what I'd finally be able to do when I became a state alchemist.

When the seventeen minutes had finally passed we were told to leave and comeback the following day for the second part of the exam. I did leave, but I didn't have anywhere to go, so I began wandering aimlessly around town. I was getting to know the area, ya know? I eventually wound up staying the night at an inn only a few blocks away from the Exams. I had only brought the satchel slung over my shoulder, so, I didn't really have a need to unpack anything. I did however remove the alchemic illusion I had placed on myself. I now looked like myself.

I was actually about 4' 9.5". I had long yellowish orange colored hair, I had a one side plopped up in a braid, while the rest hung around my shoulders. My eyes were pretty big and had and dark green color to them. Unlike my illusion I had a more athletic figure. I was wearing a light green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, there were two silver bangles on both my wrists, each with an alchemic circle of my own design inside. I had to put up the illusion because in reality I was 14, in other words, not of legal age yet. Which meant no State Alchemist position for me. There was only one person who did that, the famous/infamous Fullmetal Alchemist.

I pulled out two journals, and a notepad from my bag. The top journal was my diary, it contained pretty much my life's story but had and a lock that was alchemicly modified. From the outside though it looked like an untouched, semi-thick, baby blue book. The one on bottom was an alchemy journal, detailing all of the transmutations I have done. In it were there recordings of when, where, the results, and quality of the transmutation. It was thickly bound by a leather cover. The notebook I had pulled out was filled with lists of really random stuff.

One of the lists was filled with suspicious government officials.

King Bradley,  
Mason Johns,  
(first name unknown due to Ishvalan Cultures) Miles,  
Laurena Hilt,  
Roy Mustang,  
Metel Tyler,  
Edward Elric,  
Tim Marcoh,  
Lieutenant General Raven,

I mentally listed off the 'accidental' encounters with the Fuhrer and Laurena Hilt. And my not so planned encounter with Edward Elric. I honestly didn't expect him to be real. The stories about him made him seemed like a hero from a folk tale. I was still in need of info but, there was another time for that. All I needed was to become a state alchemist. After pulling out more notebooks from my bag and jotting down interesting facts I had gathered that day, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was extremely excited for the test. Today was the second, and final day of the test. All I had to do was impress the people judging the thing, I didn't even have to do it correctly. I had the entire thing planned in my head. Although I was running a bit later than I had planned, I made it in time. Unfortunately, there was already a long line of people outside the door, that lead to the next test. I stood in the back of the line and impatiently waited for my turn. It was annoying. Whenever a person came out, they'd smirk at the whole line, acting like they had this thing in the bag.

After what felt like months, it was finally my turn. I entered the room but nearly froze when I saw the Fuhrer standing there. He didn't usually come to watch the exams. The only time he did was when Fullmetal took the test. I really hope he doesn't realize that I'm a kid too! I thought to myself. After getting my act together, and realizing that no one could see through my alchemy, I walked to the center of the room.

"You are Emma Hemstead, correct?" On of the military people asked. I nodded, still concerned about my identity thing. "Okay, please begin your demonstration, would you like something to write with?" One of the others asked. I shook my head and looked around the room. There were remnants of the other people's transmutations everywhere. Most of them were weapons while others were basic medicine. There were a few occasional patches of air that had been alchemically changed to blades. I'd need to avoid those at all costs, they'd more than likely reveal my alchemy.

After drawing two circles with the chalk I had taken from my bag I drew another circle in a light shade of ink on my hand. I stood as far away from the circles as I could, emphasizing my radio control over the circle.

When I began my transmutation, there was green lightning sparking from the back of my hand, and blue lightning surrounding the circle. Soon enough, there was a mirage of swirling colors, till I created a perfect 3D image of the Fuhrer. Looking at the faces of the judges, I smirked, the only thing I could do to refrain myself from laughing uncontrollably. They kept on turning their heads between the illusion and the real Fuhrer Bradley. I tilted my head and created another illusion behind the Fuhrer using the other circle. This time, it was a small white gazebo, made from wood.

Silence.

That was all I could hear, and it irritated me. I turned my cleared my throat, gaining their attention. "It's only an illusion." I stated as I walked through the gazebo's platform, and the fuhrer. "It's not real, but it sure does look like it doesn't it?" I chuckled before continuing, "It's great for stealth and ruining assassination attempts. I turned to leave the room, carefully avoiding the airblades still in the air.

I stayed in the hall with everyone as the 'judges' took their notes in the other room. I stood in the corner of the room again, while writing down some of my own notes. It wasn't gonna be easy to get around the base being so new to the military but, I had to get closer to the liars in order to figure out what the heck was going on. I would have to create a new illusion to walk around town with, maybe somewhere around the age of 17? Maybe with brown hair? I left my thoughts behind when a few military people were coming out of the room.

One of them addressed us and said, "Thank you for waiting, we have calculated your results and have placed your scores and ratings. In order to keep this next part of the exam discreet and most proficient, we have assigned three of you to one of the officers that witnessed your performance today, each will judge the last part of the exam. There will be a chart of who you'll be assigned to on that bulletin board." He said pointing to the one on the opposite side of the room. As the list was being put up all the alchemist ran towards it. I had to wait after everyone had stopped crowding around the list before I could go to the list. If I hadn't, my illusion would go through people and I would've been found out.

After skimming the list, I found out that I was listed under Colonel Mustang, along with a Gabriel and a Michael. In all honesty though, I was absorbed in the fact that I was hitting all my targets, but by actual accidents. It was pretty cool and dumb luck. I began to walking towards the Flame alchemist who already had the two other people with him. When I reached him he looked smug. I did not like it one bit.

"Ms. Hemstead, you're ready. Lets go." He began walking down the halls, while the other two followed him, and I followed the two. We finally entered a room. In it were a few couches in the center, a few desks lined up and a desk that Colonel Mustang sat down in. All three of us stood at the 'parade rest' position in front of his desk. "Well, congratulations." My right eye twitched in anointment at his attempt to raise the suspense, and resisted rolling my eyes at his childishness. "All three of you have developed your own alchemy. Hence the reason you are under my third part of the exam."

We all remained in our motionless stance. "At ease." All three of us relaxed and gave out a sigh. "Now, as I was saying," He raised his hands, his fingers intertwined, and rested his chin on the gloves covering them. "Since I'm in charge of you guys for this test, if any of you do become a state alchemist, I'll be your superior officer. If any of you have a problem with that, leave now." No one left, and the colonel sighed. "If that is what you want, then I guess I'll be stuck with one of you." He then through three large stacks of papers are way. "Okay, lets see how well you are with paperwork." We each found a section of the room to work. One of them choose the couch, and the other choose the desk. I chose the floor. The colonel however, was reading a book

After an hour or so, a blue-eyed, blonde woman, dressed in a standard military uniform walked in.

"Colonel." She said, her voice a deadpanned as her expression. "Don't you have an exam to judge and paperwork to do?"

All four of us looked up. The colonel was sweating bullets while the three of us that were suppose to be taking the test looked at the woman, then the colonel, then the paperwork in our hands, and around us. While the other two guys were wondering what to do, I let my teenage side show a bit, and gathered all the paperwork I did, mixed it with the stuff I hadn't done, and plopped it on his desk an irritated expression evident on my face as I crossed my arms. The other two, followed suit not much later and the colonel looked at the woman in pure, honest fear.

"Colonel, you're being rather quiet aren't you?" The lady said while her foot began tapping. Though, I'm not sure the word lady could describe her very well.

"Well, you see…"

"Colonel."

Colonel Mustang hung his head in defeat. "Yes ma'am."

The women turned to us and apologized for her superior's behavior. She looked at me for a second before sitting at a desk not so far away from the Colonels.

"Well, on to the real exam!" He said, an over the top act of happiness protruding from his figure. "You will each have a go at me in a fight. There will be no fatal shots or hospitalization. If you do any of those then you forfeit your exam. Understood?"

"Yes sir." We all said in unison.

This was gonna be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

_We are all consumed by want._

* * *

I have this nasty habit. It's basically observing people more than taking action. For example, we had one hour to prepare ourselves for the fight against the flame alchemist, and although my signature alchemy's weakness is flames, and quick changes in light, I was paying more attention to the other two alchemists. One of the guys was using transmutation circles with both angles and swirls. My guess would be that he was using the force of the wind to change the winds' current into a precise form and shape. Making 'wind blades' as I so expertly dubbed them. The other guy was using transmutation circles with triangular/rhombus shapes, sharp turns and lines. I came to the conclusion that it changed a large variety of minerals into crystallized forms, occasionally stronger than diamonds by rearranging the chemical structure and bonds between the elements, a very complex type of alchemy, but useful nonetheless. I wrote them all down in one of my notebooks to see if I would be able to do them later. This particular book was my 'Alchemy To Do List'.

When I finally began planning my plan of attack I only had fifteen minutes left. Seeing as my unique alchemy was more for covert operations I had to add more standard circles to my hands, and a bunch illusion circles on paper that could be linked to the long distance control circle (link circle) I had on my upper arm. I was gonna wing it and be awesome.

* * *

The fights took place outside in the combat field. The combat field was this HUGE circular field that had nothing but a short wooden fence around it. I could probably fit eighteen bakeries in it and still have room.

Thankfully, we weren't going to follow the ladies first ideology. I got to go last,and had the opportunity to watch fights that were for sport, with the famous flame alchemist in action. Despite this, the fights were boring though and uncreative, dull even. They were predictable and easy to follow. If they were to get into a fight, it would most likely be finished quickly and easily. I couldn't see the fight very well due to the distance, but the fights themselves were very different compared to each other.

Michael, who had developed the wind blade alchemy, was very systematic. That fight had a lot more standing around with hands activating circles. For some reason it seemed that despite his calm attitude, he was gradually growing frustrated.

When the colonel fought Gabriel, the 'Crystalline Alchemist' as I had come to call him, it was entirely different. Gabriel seemed to have a rather obvious short temper. There was a lot of dodging on both sides, both from fire and fiery crystallized… Rocks? I couldn't tell exactly. You could feel the intensity radiating from the two.

When Mustang announced my turn, I smiled giddily. The papers filled with circles was clutched in my hand, at my side. When he took note of the circles, he commented, "If you want to lay out your circles, you can."

With a smile I replied, "Thank you, but I don't have to." He shrugged and I approached him without any signs of attack. I brought the papers to my front and just before I let it reach my other hand, I threw them into the air. As I dropped to the ground and used the earth to use a basic alchemic circle, that allowed you to use the kinetic energy of any mineral, to shape the earth to your will. It was simple enough to enclose the him in a tepee of sorts.

Of course it was just as simple to break it as well. As such, before he could break it down I used the link circle on my arm to activate multiple of my illusion circles to build on top of each others to make it seem as though there were more tepees of earth than there actually were.

As I had mentioned on multiple occasions before, illusion alchemy is not exactly suited for combat, in general. Much less for combat against a flame controlling alchemist. So the moment he used his fire alchemy, everyone immediately realized that all of the layers were illusions. Of course it didn't change the fact that the circle that made the illusion was still there, so he ended up having to go through the illusion. I pounded my hands to the earth again using the same unoriginal circle once again. This time placing walls in between the illusions.

The moment there was a long string of colorful cursing I knew the officer had walked straight into a wall. I began to chuckle lightly but it was quickly cut off as a flame stretched over both my head, and the entire combat field. I had my personal illusion bend itself over so it wouldn't be affected by the stupid flame. The Flame alchemist truly deserved his title. I ran into the maze I had ended up making. As long as I stayed in the shadows, my illusion appearance wouldn't fall. By now, the illusion teepees were easily distinguishable from the real walls. I saw the colonel making his way over, burning the papers I had earlier strewn across the ground. I had pounded my hands to the ground once again to build a wall directly in front of me. Without moving my hands, I activated another circle on my hand that would create a magnetic field that would repel the molecules in the earth. It created a hole in the ground faster and more sufficiently than any other circle. I took out another paper from my pocket and set the illusion that made the hole appear sealed.

I used the Field Circle to continue tunneling till I was under the colonel. He was yelling something to the effect of not underestimating your opponent, and the moment I activated one of the circles that was designed to change the elements of the earth into iron, and would simultaneously use the kinetic energy to move only the iron. At the same moment, the top of the tunnel to the left of me collapsed. I have a startled yelp, I used the Field Circle again and popped up to the surface and found myself facing a white glove, fingers ready to snap.

"It would seem I've won this match." Was the only thing Mustang said. I stood up and brushed myself off. I respectfully gave a swift nod to his judgment, and left the combat field.

The other two had been standing quite a good distance away. The fire had been dispersed and the illusion had been destroyed. The combat field had tall earthy walls that had all been blackened at their tops. I off handedly wondered what the people who didn't know what was going on, thought of the scene.

Giggling at the thoughts my mind had conjured up, I looked to Gabriel and Michael, "Well, there goes discretion." They each grew a small smirk, which in my book, is a success, whether or not I get the position. I could always attempt to go in as a regular foot soldier, despite how unproductive it could be.

The blonde lady walked towards the colonel and the colonel crouched down. When he stood up again, he began talking to her. As they walked over to the three of us, there was quite a lot of settle expressions in the man's movement as they both spoke. At first it was serious, then offended, some weird combination of desperate and happy, factual, serious again, and that's when I gave up. This guy was weird.

When they came within earshot, we were dismissed till certain times, each our own. Michael was to report to Colonel Mustang's office in 1800 hours, I in 1900 hours, and Gabriel in 2000 hours.

I left and I wanted food.


End file.
